mysticguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Scorpiany
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Scorpiany page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FMF (Talk) 03:30, December 18, 2012 Hey Scorpiany, Welcome to the Wiki, like FMF said feel free to ask questions on my talk page Sengokura (talk) 05:43, December 18, 2012 (UTC) -Play Mystic Guardians all you play is Need for speed :P ^ Actually, all I play is World of Tanks. =) New Admin for the wiki I started a new forum thread about promoting a new admin, I would appriciate it if you would join the discussion – FMF (talk) 17:23, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Scorp. Im here now, so leave a message if you want to tell me somethin'. I would appreciate it :) Signed, Proraptor715 Help With Editing You can follow the very basic guides on to check that you are familiar with the basics, The next sections are links to more in-depth guides on Wikia Centeral, Mediawiki and Meta-Wiki. Cheatsheets :cheatsheet 1 :cheatsheet 2 Basic Editing :Image Formatting :Tables 1, 2 :Links Template Building :Template Basics - a help page explaining what is a template and how it works :String Functions - used to check and manipulate the data you send to a template :Parser Functions - used to make conditional code Other Programming Languages :http://www.w3schools.com/ is a great site for checking other languages' syntax, wikia also uses css so for advanced editing it's good to look things up there hope this helps, if you have specific questions I'll be happy to help ::– FMF (talk) 09:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Changing the pictures on the Main Page to change your page's link's picture #go to the page and edit it #find the lines I marked here in green (you can see it's your link because of the description and link) # change the picture by changing the blue part with another image |- ! scope="col"; height="120"|90x90px|link=Guardians Guardians ! scope="col"|90x90px|link=Items Items ! scope="col"|90x90px|link=Category:New Trainer Guide New Trainer Guides ! scope="col"|90x90px|link=New Player F.A.Q. New Player FAQ (Illustrated) |- ::– FMF (talk) 09:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism :Be aware that there's someone who vandalized your user page, it happened in the beginning of the month and today. Last time i blocked him for a week, but since he did it again I had no choice but to block him again for a longer period of time – FMF (talk) 09:49, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :That was foreveralonetorpedo. I'm keeping an eye out for him. Thank you for notifying me. 15:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ::You can now block users, but I would suggest that if the edit isn't exactly vandalism (Assuming good faith) just undo the edit. this doesn't apply to the one who did it to your page - this is plain from his edits that this was intentional and since it's the second time he did this I blocked him for a year. – FMF (talk) 18:00, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Another Vandalism Attack I see you took care of it, *you can also use the revert button to change back all the changes done by a single user but be careful because it doesn't ask for confirmation *I'm not sure you need to protect the page, since we want to give others the chance to contribute, if the vandal will do it again when he becomes unblocked we'll block him again, ::– FMF (talk) 03:19, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Infobox I saw you added to some of the guardians, I have a few suggestions: #tone down the colors, it hurts my eyes^^ #we can change the template to our needs (so you don't have to enter the titles every time because they are the same for every guardian) #maybe make a page with cards for all the guardians so people can compare them #we can store the stat info on the guardian page or the stat pages I made, and generate the card directly from it (for example 0-20% of the bar = bad 21-45% = ok etc.) - it'll take a bit of work to make but I can do it if you think it's worth it (you'll just have to enter something like Mooky}}}} to make the card) ::– FMF (talk) 10:23, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Guardian Cards I experimented with a template to make this what do you think? ::– FMF (talk) 13:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :You can now use it to make cards for guardians with updated stat pages (some pictures' names need to be updated...) {| | | | |} gives: (I put them in a table so they'll be displayed side by side instead of one under the other) ::– FMF (talk) 15:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I finished doing all the guardians (including the pic name changes), you can see all the guardians Here – FMF (talk) 22:02, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Can you do these 2 things? # create a spectrum of Awful-Awsome (or whatever) - preferably with colors. I made an example (or just the percentages of each one) #create a picture of the card you want us to have ()with text explaining what goes where (we can play with many things including a different color for the card depending on the element) - anything you want just explain it to me and I'll try to make it. (a picture is just clearer than verbal explanations) :I'm off to sleep now ::– FMF (talk) 22:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes I'm on the wiki pretty much everyday. You could give me the information on the infoboxes and I could put them in. Wiki Theme :I changed it to some darker hues because my eyes hurt (imo it need to be even darker) – FMF (talk) 20:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Feel free to make changes to the colors but please make sure that it's not hard on the eyes – FMF (talk) 06:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Moves : The change you made to the top of the page didn't work for me, what browser do you use? – FMF (talk) 06:20, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I use Google Chrome. It's normal for me. Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 02:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Guardian Cards :The whole idea for the guardian cards was to replace the infoboxes, I can make them any shape/size/color and display any info you want. the reason I made them was: #the colors and shape of the infobox are not working well with the rest of the site #you need to enter a lot of redundant data (you enter some of the lines exactly the same on every infobox - titles and so on) #it takes a lot of space on the page and that may confuse contributors (that's why I made the stats one only use }} instead of a lot of data) ::– FMF (talk) 06:32, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Level Cap I got a response for my Level Cap ticker, the guy who answered Peter said that they were unprepared and did not have enough people to make the necessary think to balance out the increased level cap. Just giving the feedback that I got Request from IKill :I got a request from Ikillyou2553 who asked me to unban torpedo (he said he wouldn't vandalize the wiki anymore) and ask you to let them put their stats on the crabby page. I would advise to let them have a chance in accordance to Assuming Good Faith as edits can always be undone and users banned again. I will leave a message on torpedo's page. I wouldn't want contributors who might have good intentions leave the wiki because they feel frustrated even if they have offended in the past – FMF (talk) 21:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey scrop, please stop deleting my stats they are real. Ikillyou2553 (talk) 20:18, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Template Help These few days I have some visitors from abroad so I probably won't be able to be in the chat when you're on, but I'd love to help. If you can describe what you need I'll work on it when I have free time. – FMF (talk) 06:26, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Placing images on top of each other: *you use div style="position: relative" on the first image and div style="position:absolute; left:#px; top:#px;" on the ones that go on top; position:relative means the image will be put where it would normally would (without the div) but also marks it as an anchor for the images on top. so: file:image.png file:image_2.png ::this means that image.png will be the background and image_2.png will hover over it, 10 pixels to the right and 20 pixels down from the top-left corner of image.png (literally add 10 empty pixels to the left and 20 above image_2.png) ::the position:absolute tag will be relative to the position relative one so you can add as may as you like. ::*I'd suggest to use individual images and not several ones over one another if possible to avoid a mess when you view it with disabled graphics or on mobile devices. linking images *just use link=*pagename* gives tooltips *there are two ways of doing this: *just add the tooltip to the link 50px|tooltip example :will give or *you can use to easily create a tooltip without messing with css, this works for text but can also be used with images for example: :will give Extension:Imagemap *This cool extension is available by default on wikis and it can help you to easily do all of the above (and much more), check the sites under See also/Online tools (in the page), the sites allow you to upload an image and click on it with the mouse to create the maps, giving you a wikitext of what you built when you finish. background image *I think the limit is 150k so you can try to lower the resolution instead of making the image smaller Templates *see Help:Templates on mediawiki (linked) read it through and you'll get the basics, if you need something more complex, feel free to ask me something more specific *i'd also suggest looking at other wikis, and if you see a feature you like edit the page in source mode to see how it's done, copy the wikitext to your wiki and see if it works, if it doesn't, it means that a special extension/css is involvedbut you can deal with that after you get the basics hope this helps, feel free to write me a message if you need anything else ::– FMF (talk) 05:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) U Ummmmm DjArts doesn't support the game anymore they might not even respond to tickets anymore :P. I doubt they will use your idea :P. But I guess you can try!! scorpiany (i hope i rote your name right) wen does deernite evolve into stagite beacause one of my friends have a stagite lvl 35 but the wiki sais 45 plz help me did they spell rhong Scorp! It's Featherpelt! Remember me from like a couple years ago when we hung out in the armor games chat? :) Featherpelt